


Tales of Sorcier - The New Trollhunter

by SpinoKitten



Series: Tales of Sorcier - Tales of Arcadia AU [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, I'm not really sure, I'm not sure what happened to it, It's just Maria hating the amulet in different scenes I guess, Maria hates the amulet, Maria is the Trollhunter, She's allowed to hate it, Tales of Arcadia AU, This amulet is the reason for her suffering, This was originally supposed to be happy?, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: Maria hates this darned amulet that causes her so much suffering.
Series: Tales of Sorcier - Tales of Arcadia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906624
Kudos: 13





	Tales of Sorcier - The New Trollhunter

Maria didn’t want this burden. She already had enough with the light magic she was “gifted”. She didn’t want another reason to be hated by her peers. 

She looked at the amulet in her hand and frowned. 

“For the glory of Merlin, huh?” Maria asked herself quietly. She sighed. 

She chucked the amulet out the window. 

It flew back to her. 

Maria didn’t want this burden. But what choice did she have? The amulet couldn’t be given away. She couldn’t abandon it. She couldn’t get away from this new responsibility. 

She wondered what would happen if anyone learned about this. They would probably insult her more. Or, maybe, try to steal the amulet. 

She’d let them. Maybe it would choose them instead of her. 

Maria knew it was unlikely, but she could hope. 

The armor that adorned her at the moment, silver with a blue glow, felt off to her. Other than the fact that she didn’t want this, the armor felt like it was wrong. 

Maybe it was just the colors. She never was a big fan of silver. 

The troll who had been put in charge of training her was a good trainer. He was mean, but he trained her to fight. 

She thought she was pretty good. 

Her first real fight was a disaster. She was knocked to the ground too quickly, and the enemy, a rogue troll who was planning on attacking the villages, got away. Her teacher was disappointed in her. 

He doubled her training sessions. Made them more intense. He wouldn’t let her fail again. 

She still didn’t want this. She still didn’t think she was right for this role. She  _ knew _ the amulet had made a mistake. 

Her teacher said the amulet didn’t make mistakes, but Maria was doubtful. 

Her amulet fell out of her bag at school. The other children started up the rumor mill again. 

_ “Her real father sent it so she could live better.”  _

_ “She has favor with a big-name noble and they got her a pretty little object.”  _

_ “Like mother, like daughter.”  _

Maria didn’t want to hear it anymore. 

This amulet had caused too much trouble for her. 

She hated it. 

She hated the role it made her take up. 

She hated how it made her mother even more depressed than before. 

She was done with this thing. 

She threw the amulet into the fireplace, fully expecting to find it on her bedside table the next morning. 


End file.
